


Chaos Contained

by LuckySiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Government, Mild Language, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other, Romance, Simulation, Teens, Thriller, Torture, graphic gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySiren/pseuds/LuckySiren
Summary: In the post apocalyptic world controlled by a select few, paths become crossed. It seems that those who were friends become enemies. Enemies turn a new leaf and become friends. It seems like the world should be everyone for themselves, but then things aren't adding up. People begin to question things and that is when everything turns to hell. Can anyone make it in this simulation and stay with who they fall for?





	Chaos Contained

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short. editing as i go and it becomes tiny chapters. enjoy!

Astrid woke up to being poked in the back. She sat up and saw a flame thrower. "What the...why do i have this? Where am I?" There was a noise behind her and she jumped up and started burning things to the ground. There was a startled scream. "What the hell?! OW...great more funking burns...god I'm so gonna hurt the person who keeps doing this!" A blonde girl and a tall brown haired guy walked into view. They immediately saw Astrid holding the flame thrower. "YOU!!" Astrid went to run but fell down and screamed in pain. She looked and saw her ankle seemed broken. The girl and guy got closer and Astrid pulled out a knife and prepared to fight for her life. "Hey now no need to get violent. We only want to talk...put the knife away and remove the flame thrower please." Astrid put the knife away. "I won't remove the flame thrower...can you answer a few questions i have?" The guy looked at the blonde girl. "Uh sure..first what is your name and age?" "My name is Astrid...and i don't want to tell my age. Why can't I remember much?" She looks down. "Hey its okay...we don't remember much before waking up either...and we have been here for i think....a month or two. I'm Carly and this is my boyfriend Jason...so Astrid, what do you remember?" Astrid went quiet and refused to speak.

Carly sighed and gently touched Astrid's ankle. This caused Astrid to wince but she held back a scream. "What did you do to cause this broken ankle sweetie?" Astrid didn't answer any questions Carly asked. Carly sighed and stood up and looked at Jason. There was a silent agreement made. Jason picked up Astrid. "Put me down! I'll burn you!!" Astrid yelled and tried to grab the flame thrower but Carly grabbed it first. That's when Astrid saw the burns on Carly's hand and arm. "I did that to you?" Carly smiled and softly said, "No sweetie. Just my hand, and we are taking you to our camp. You seem a bit young to be alone...I'm guessing 15?" Astrid nodded. "Good, now tell me, what do you remember?" Astrid closed her eyes. "I remember being in a car..then a crash and now waking up here..." Astrid opened her eyes in time to see the look Carly had. "What is it Carly?" she asked scared. "It explains your ankle...and that's what Jason and I remember...except we've been wherever this is for a month..." Astrid looked at Carly and Jason closely. "Why are you being nice? For all you know I could kill you..." To this Carly laughed. "Dear, if that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation."


End file.
